


Ladrón Secreto

by Karla_Nevarez



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is angry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I don't know if this is gonna be smut or what, M/M, Ok I think I got it, Pining, Scorpius is cute, and a little sad, how do I even tag help
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Nevarez/pseuds/Karla_Nevarez
Summary: Albus Potter empieza a perder cosas, pero tiene un plan para recuperarlas y de paso, atrapar al responsable.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter estaba vistiéndose para empezar el día, pero no encontraba su corbata. Buscó por todos lados en su baúl y nada. Como no podía tardarse mucho más, y ninguna de sus otras corbatas estaba limpia, le pidió una a Scorpius. Este pareció un poco exaltado pero se la prestó sin preguntar nada más.

Dos días después, cuando regresó de clase, vio que su cama estaba diferente a como la había dejado. No era usual en Abus notar estas cosas, pero el cambio era muy evidente. Parecía como si alguien hubiera tenido que escapar de ahí rápidamente. Albus pensó que tal vez alguien había intentado robarle algo. Su relación con sus compañeros de cuarto (excepto Scorpius, claro está) nunca fue la mejor. De hecho; Albus estaba bastante seguro de que varios de ellos lo odiaban. Y desde que la corbata desapareció, Albus no pudo evitar pensar en que alguien estaba metiéndose con él. Las cosas no desaparecían así simplemente.

En cuanto notó los cambios en su cama, Albus buscó en el cuarto y el baño a ver si el ladrón estaba había alguien. Pero no encontró nada. Después buscó entre sus cosas pero todo seguía igual. Un poco frustrado y enojado, se rindió y fue a reunirse con Scorpius.

No le había contado sobre el supuesto robo aún, porque Albus no necesitaba que Scorpius sintiera pena por él. Era suficiente tener que verlo existir para que lo hiciera, y Albus no quería avergonzarse.

Tres días después, ocurrió el segundo robo. Terminaban las clases y Al quería hacer su tarea de pociones. Pero no encontró su libro de recetas. Esta vez la impotencia y la rabia se apoderaron de Albus, y terminó de convencerse de que alguna persona que lo odiaba estaba robándole cosas solo para hacerlo sentir mal. Casi se pone a llorar, casi va a decírselo a Scorpius. Pero en serio no quería que él se preocupara. Sabía que esto solo lo pondría triste, y realmente no quería esto.  
Tal vez suene un poco dramático pensar que alguien estaba robándole cosas para molestarlo, pero no tomando en cuenta la historia de rechazo y discriminación que había sufrido Albus a lo largo de su vida en Hogwarts. En esos momentos lo único que tenía era a Scorp. Realmente era lo mejor que le había pasado. Si tan solo el resto de su vida fuera la mitad de buena que su amistad con Scorp. 

Pero él sabía que esto no era cierto, y no tenía idea de que hacer al respecto. Estaba muy enojado y solo podía pensar en desquitarse. Una venganza. Algo que le hiciera ver a la otra persona que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.  
No se le ocurrieron muchas ideas, pero al final se decidió por escribirle una nota al ladrón.  
Intentó sonar amenazante y seguro, que era justo como no se sentía.  
"Sé que tú eres el que se ha estado robando mis cosas. Tengo pruebas. Si no quieres que se las enseñe a todos, más te vale devolverme mis cosas mañana, cuando nadie nos vea. Y no me robes nada más. Si tienes algún problema conmigo solo dilo."  
En realidad, Albus no tenía idea de quién era el ladrón. Tenía varios sospechosos que sabía podrían hacerle eso, pero no se decidía por quién lo odiaba más. Realmente eso era una mierda.

Y mucho menos tenía pruebas contra la persona. Pero sabía que si él estuviera en esa situación, esa amenaza sería efectiva.  
Ahora solo necesitaba asegurarse de que la nota terminara con el ladrón. Así que buscó algo que sospechara éste podría robar. Dejaría ese algo sobre la cama con la nota escondida y esperaría resultados.

Se decidió por una bufanda, y la dejó en la cama envolviendo la nota cuando se fue a clases.

Las clases pasaron normales, Scorpius parecía feliz y le sonreía mucho. Parecía un poco distraído. En el almuerzo dijo que necesitaba algo de la habitación. Después de eso se portó bastante diferente en el resto de las clases. No sonreía, y casi no lo miraba a los ojos. Albus intentó no pensar mucho en esto.  
Regresando al cuarto, la bufanda ya no estaba. Albus no sabía si debía sentirse satisfecho o triste. Pero en fin, solo tenía que esperar a que el ladrón se confesara. Se recostó sobre la cama a leer y esperó.

Unos treinta minutos después oyó que alguien entraba por la puerta. Y a quién vio Albus lo dejó con la boca abierta. Era Scorpius, con la bufanda en las manos y una cara bastante triste. También llevaba la corbata y su libro de pociones. Se dirigió hacia Albus, que solo se quedó quieto, conmocionado; y dejó las cosas sobre la cama. Luego empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas. "Lo siento tanto Al. Pero puedo explicarlo."


	2. Una explicación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus descubre al ladrón, pero no es lo que el esperaba.no es alguien que lo odie. O al menos eso es lo que piensa.

POV Scorpius

Scorpius estaba en clase de encantamientos, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy distraído. Pensando en la misma persona de siempre. Así que volteó a ver a esa persona unos segundos, simplemente porque podía. Porque esa persona estaba cerca de él todo el tiempo.

Solo lo vio un par de segundos, porque de otra manera hubiera sido sospechoso; pero la imagen se quedó un rato en su cabeza. Cuando la clase terminó (era la última del día) Scorpius fue a la sala común. Estaba hablando con Al, mirándolo y apreciando sus pestañas, su nariz perfecta, su cabello negro. Después de unos minutos tuvo que ir al baño de la habitación, y cuando salió se dio cuenta de que necesitaba fuerzas para volver con Albus. 

Fingir que no estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo era una tarea didifícil, cuando solo teniéndolo cerca tenía ganas de besarlo, para que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Tantas veces había imaginado cómo sería declararse, decirle el infierno que había estado viviendo, ocultando sus sentimientos.

Se quedó en la habitación un rato, y se sentó en la cama de Al; como lo había hecho un par de veces ya. Notó que encima del baúl de su amigo se encontraba una de sus corbatas. Scorpius la tomó, la miró con cariño y decidió que la iba a dejar cerca de su cama en la noche, solo para sentir que algo de Al estaba cerca de él. Merlin, realmente tenía un problema.

Un par de días después, Scorpius estaba haciendo tarea en una de las horas libres que tenía sin Albus, pero no podía encontrar su libro de pociones. Como no quería perder tiempo, pensó que podía tomar prestado el de Albus. Cuando se dirigió a su baúl recordó que no había regresado su corbata aún, y que Al aparentemente se había dado cuenta. Pensó que un de estos días la dejaría tirada por su cama, para no levantar sospechas. Resolvió que no tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora.  
Esa misma noche Scorpius regresó el libro al fondo del baúl.

Al día siguiente, cuando se levantó notó que Albus ya no estaba. Normalmente él era el que despertaba a su amigo. Fue a revisar su cama, y vio que había una bufanda encima. Esto le extrañó, ¿por qué Albus iba a necesitar una bufanda en una primavera tan calurosa? Aún así la tomó, y sonrío al imaginar a Al usándola. Pero cuando la levantó una nota cayó. Scorpius la leyó intrigado.  
"Sé que tú eres el que se ha estado robando mis cosas. Tengo pruebas. Si no quieres que se las enseñe a todos, más te vale devolverme mis cosas mañana, cuando nadie nos vea. Y no me robes nada más. Si tienes algún problema conmigo puedes solo decírmelo".  
Cuando terminó de leerla, Scorpius estaba temblando. Albus sabía todo. Pensaba que era un enfermo. Iba a acusarlo con toda la escuela, y ni siquiera podía decírselo a la cara.  
"Pero ahí dice cosas," pensó Scorpius. "Realmente yo solo tomé su corbata."  
Luego recordó el libro. Buscó al fondo del baúl y ahí estaba. Albus no lo había buscado bien. Para este punto Scorpius ya había empezado a llorar.  
Si Albus quería que le regresara todas sus cosas, pues así lo haría. 

Scorpius vio a Albus en su segunda clase, pero Albus parecía ignorarlo. Volteaba a todos lados, como si estuviera esperando algo. El resto de las clases apenas hablaron, y al final del día Albus se fue casi corriendo. "Supongo que es hora," pensó Scorp. La nota decía que lo hiciera cuando nadie los viera, así que probablemente quería que fuera en la habitación. Se dirigió ahí muy lentamente, y antes de entrar sacó la corbata y el libro de su mochila.

Al entrar, encontró a un Albus sorprendido, lo cual no era exactamente lo que imaginaba. Pero Scorpius ya estaba llorando. "Lo siento tanto Al. Pero puedo explicarlo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falta otro capítulo. Anécdota graciosa del fic; esto se inspiró en que pues soy una persona con muchos problemas. Así que hace unos días pensé que alguien me estaba robando cosas. Como la paranoica que soy, me imaginé yo escribiendo una nota como la de Albus y el ladrón revelándose. Pero bueno, mis cosas ya aparecieron y tanto Albus como yo quedamos SHOOK.


End file.
